So far, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine which includes a plurality of fuel injection valves for the same cylinder. More specifically, this conventional internal combustion engine includes, for each cylinder, one in-cylinder fuel injection valve capable of directly injecting fuel into a cylinder and one port fuel injection valve capable of injecting fuel into an intake port.
In the above described control apparatus for the internal combustion engine, the electric conduction to the in-cylinder fuel injection valve for each cylinder is controlled using a drive control circuit for in-cylinder injection that receives a fuel injection signal from an ECU. More specifically, the drive control circuit controls the electric conduction to a transistor for power feed control which is switching means that is provided separately with respect to the in-cylinder fuel injection valve for each cylinder, and an arrangement is thereby made such that the electric conduction to the in-cylinder fuel injection valve for each cylinder is controlled. Much the same is true on the port fuel injection valve.
That is to say, the above described conventional internal combustion engine includes, with respect to each cylinder, the in-cylinder fuel injection valve in which the electric conduction is controlled using the transistor for power feed control for in-cylinder injection, and the port fuel injection valve in which the electric conduction is controlled by a transistor for power feed control for port injection. On that basis, it can be said that, in the aforementioned control apparatus for the internal combustion engine, each fuel injection valve in each cylinder includes a detection circuit for disconnection failure.
Including the above described document, the applicant is aware of the following documents as related art of the present invention.